The present invention relates to a hydraulic driving device which includes a hydraulic pressure medium source, an electrically controlled control valve with an electric feedback of its opening cross-section, and a hydraulic motor for moving a machine component.
Known hydraulic drives of the foregoing type are not sufficient for attaining highly precise and dynamic positioning tasks. The reason resides in a relatively low realizable circuit amplification for this drive due to its low intrinsic damping. The integrating component of the speed regulation circuit must be reduced on stability grounds. Furthermore, due to hysteresis, so-called limiting cycles, which are not acceptable, are formed in the servovalve or proportional valve.